Hidden In Fear
by WolfGirl259
Summary: Amaye Mao has lived a depressing life, having her mother die when she was 12 and being forced to wear a cloak to cover her unwanted wolf ears and tail. She has had many more tragedies befall her, but will it change when she meets the son of Satan, Rin Okumura. (Sorry, I'm not the best at making summaries.) Just to warn you, this story is pretty depressing.
1. Chapter 1: Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist and all of it's characters, but I do own the other characters. Ex. Amaye, Taito, ect.

Amaye's POV:

I don't understand? Why is it that the world hates me. No, the world doesn't hate me, it despises me, and all of my qualities. I grew up alone, with only the support of my mother. When I turned 12 my mother was burned alive by the blue flames, and my one speck of happiness with it. I still have my father, but he can't help me, nobody can. I have tried to forgot about that day, but the burn mark on my neck won't let me forget. I am a demon, a wolf demon to be exact, and so was my mother. To tell the truth, I look plenty human, but one look at me and you can easily tell I'm demon, because of my ears and tail. The ironic thing is that, I hate demons, and so ever since I was little I would always cover myself in a red cloak, and I would never show myself, for if I should my hope of happiness would be shattered, but who knows maybe it already is.

"Amaye?" a voice called out from outside my room.

"Come in." I answered back. The door opened revealing my father, his brown hair shining and his green eyes sparkling, along with a man looked to be at the age of 19 or so. The man had blue-ish hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a fancy butler kind of outfit and was smiling.

"Amaye, this man here goes by the name of Taito, and will be your new escort." my father said, keeping a straight face, though his eyes showed sadness.

"Hello Lady Amaye, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." he said warmly. Realizing that my ears and tail were showing I quickly grabbed my cloak and put it over myself.

"It's okay, Taito already knows about your "characteristics"." my father informed.

"Escort?" I finally managed to say, trying my best to hold in my anger.

"Yes, to keep watch over you and make sure you don't try to-" he immediately stopped, and looked down at the floor. Oh yes, my other problem, I tend to try to kill myself. I've tried slitting my throat, jumping off buildings, poisoning myself, hanging myself, but every time I somehow fail. That problem started a little while after my mother died, I'm surprised he didn't hire anyone beforehand, oh yeah, probably because nobody wants to hang around a demon.

"Are you going to tell her about the other news?" Taito asked, breaking the silence.

"Other news?" I asked curiously.

"Oh yes, you will be attending True Cross Academy's exorcist class (I forget what they call the extra classes)." he said, getting ready to leave the room.

"What? Why?" I argued, truly hating my father.

"Maybe if you became an exorcist then you would stop hating yourself enough to try to kill yourself. Besides it's not like I'm making you go to the actually classes." my father answered simply, before leaving the room, along with Taito.

"Mom, why did you have to leave?" I whispered to myself before falling back onto my bed and falling asleep.

(Amaye's Dream)

"Amaye!" a scream echoed throughout the building. Blue flames covered the walls and floors of the Mao Mansion.

"Mom? Mom!" I screamed, tears streaming down my eyes. The flames then engulfed me and I blacked out.

(Still In Amaye's Dream)

"Amaye." A familiar voice whispered in the darkness. I began to come to my senses, and I opened my eyes. I was in a plain room with stone walls and my mother was sitting in a rocking chair at the end of the room.

"Mom?" I managed to get out. I began to feel dizzy as I watched my mother get up and put out her hand.

"Amaye, remember to stay strong." she whispered before shattering into specks of light.

"But...I can't...not without you." I answered as I fell to the floor crying.

(End Of Dream)

Taito's POV:

I walked past Lady Amaye's room and heard a whimper, and when I opened the door Lady Amaye was laying on her bed, her golden blonde hair spread out, and tears rolling down her face. She wasn't making anymore sound so I decoded to leave her be. From what Sir Siren (Amaye's Father) said Amaye has been through a lot. Apparently Satan burned her mother alive right in front of her, and was going to do the same to her. Yet somehow Amaye made it out alive, except for a burn mark on her neck. As I walked away from Amaye's room I began to feel uneasy, like something bad was going to happen.

Amaye's POV:

I woke up in a puddle of sweat, and tears rolling down my eyes. I rubbed my eyes and began to get up, but a force of uncertainty stopped me. Something was terribly wrong, or was it? I sat back down and began to feel a pain on my neck, I moved my hair out of my way and looked at my burn mark. The mark was a bright red, and stung terribly. Then I noticed something, it looked like it was spreading! Before I could think about it anymore someone burst through my door, it was Taito.

"Lady Amaye, something terrible has happened to you father!" he yelled, his face no longer warm and comforting, but sad and desperate.

**I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter of this story! Also I hope you don't mind that I stopped at a cliffhanger! Please review, and tell me any ideas you have for this story! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Crashing Experience

This is what Amaye looks like, but with golden blonde hair, golden ears and a tail, and blue eyes. Also Amaye almost always has a red cloak around her.

. /-SmZUBm6bLP8/T5rJqJwdlmI/AAAAAAAAGVA/CE4LR-B6atg/s1600/holo+in+

**I'm sorry Rin wasn't in the last chapter but, I was tired so I decided I would split the story a bit. Anyway, just to let you know I don't own Blue exorcist or any of it's characters, I do on the other hand do own the OC characters like Amaye, Taito, ect.**

Last Time:

"Lady Amaye, something terrible has happened to your father!" he yelled, his face no longer warm and comforting, but sad and desperate.

Amaye's POV:

"Lady Amaye, everything is going to be fine." Taito said breaking the silence. It has been two days since the incident with my father. We don't know much about his death except that someone murdered him. I heard rumors from the maids that the murderer was from an organization that goes around killing demons, and if that is true then the reason I'm alone is because the murderer was after me. My father's one wish was that I would be happy, and if going to True Cross Academy's exorcist class means finding happiness then I would gladly spend my whole life there.

"Taito?" I whispered, pulling my cloak over my face.

"Yes Milady?" he questioned, not looking at me.

"Where will I stay?" I asked.

"Well, there is an empty dorm that you will be staying in." he answered. (If you don't understand Amaye is walking in the hallway leading to the one classroom with Taito, and she will be staying in the same dorm building as Rin and Yukio, though she doesn't know it.)

"LOOK OUT!" a voice yelled from behind us. Before I could turn around I was hit by a boy about my age with dark blue hair and blue eyes.

"Lady Amaye!" I heard Taito yell before hitting my head and passing out.

Rin's POV:

I was so late, Yukio was going to kill me, but I couldn't leave this girl passed out in the hall. When I slammed into her, her hood fell revealing two golden ears peaking out of her golden blonde hair. Of course it surprised me at first, but my number one priority was to get her to the infirmary, then head to class. After deciding my plan I picked up the girl, who was surprising light and carried her towards the nearest infirmary, which happened to be in me and Yukio's dorm. While carrying her i also noticed a long golden tail dangling from under her. (Is it just me or did that sound weird XD)

Amaye's POV:

I woke up feeling...warm, and I was moving. I openned my eyes slightly to see the boy from earlier, I was fine with him carrying me until I realized he could see my ears and tail. I immediately flipped out, literally. I jumped out of his arms, doing a flip and landed on my feet.

"I guess your not hurt that bad if you can easily do a flip, so my job here is done and...oh crap! i need to hurry to class, Yukio is gonna kill me!" he said before zooming off the other direction.

"Are you okay, Lady Amaye?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"No, I'm not." I said as Taito fixed my cloak back to the way it was.

"Let's go, you are already late enough as it is.

"Yeah...okay." I answered, and me and Taito continued to walk to class.

(In font of Yukio's classroom)

Taito's POV:

I could tell Lady Amaye was upset, even if I couldn't see her face. That boy had seen her ears and tail, and from what her father told me, that is her fear. Though it still confuses me, why does she care so much if someone sees her ears and tail.

Amaye's POV:

"Are you ready?" Taito asked, putting his hand on the door handle. I shook my head lightly and Taito preceeded to open the door. As the door openned all eyes where on us.

"Do you need something?" a boy about my age asked, he had brown hair, blue eyes, and had an exorcist outfit on, along with a pair of brown glasses.

"Yes, my name is Taito Goei, and this is Amaye Mao. Amaye has been enrolled to this exorcist class." he said professionally.

"Oh, Amaye. Now I remember, well my name is Yukio but you can call me Okumura-san. She was suppose to enroll yesterday with her father, which I doubt is you." I flinched at this comment, and it seemed both Taito and the Yukio noticed.

"You are correct, I am not her father, and she was in fact supposed to enroll yesterday, but unfortunately her father was in a terrible accident two days ago." Taito answered, trying to avoid my death gaze.

"...and mother?" Yukio asked, also avoiding my death gaze.

"Deceased, Amaye prefers not to talk about her death." Taito said, adding the last part to stop any further questions.

"Okay Amaye, you can sit behind Shiemi and Rin." he said, pointing to an empty space behind a girl with blonde hair and green eyes and THE BOY I SAW FROM EARLIER?! He was in this class too? He didn't notice me yet because he was busy sleeping.

"Okay." I whispered, and as silently as possible walked past the boy known as Rin, then sat at my seat.

"Rin!" Yukio yelled, after he started to snore and drool. Yet, Rin stayed asleep. So to solve the problem Yukio took his textbook and dropped it on the floor next to his seat making a loud noise that made me flinch. Rin on the other hand jumped up into a fighting pose, and started looking around. I heard a couple people giggle, and Rin blushed before sitting back down, but not before noticing me.

**Okay guys, to make things more interesting I'm going to give you all a choice.**** Would you guys like a love triangle ****involved or not. Tell me please!**

**Choices:**

**A) Yukio falls for Amaye!**

**B) A male OC that falls for Amaye!**

**C) A female OC that falls for Rin!**

**D) Other!**

**E) No love triangle!**

**Also, please follow and favorite, it makes me really happy when you do!**


	3. Chapter 3: A hectic Day!

**I am so sorry that this is late! I was going to do it last night but I fell asleep and when I woke up it was 6:00. So I'm writing it write now at 6:25 in the morning. Also the new OC Miya will be put in in the next chapter. So, without any further ado let's start this!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist but I do own, Amaye, Taito, ect. I can't say I own Miya since someone else helped think of it.**

Amaye's POV:

He stared at me for a moment, then sat back down as if nothing had happened. Maybe he didn't recognize me when I have my robe over my face? I decided to ignore and listened to Yukio as he talked about the different meithers like knight, dragoon, tamer, aria, and docter. I didn't exactly know which one I would be good at so I just decided to practice with all of them, and figure out which one I was best at. (I already know which meister Amaye is going to be.)

(After Class)

"So, how was your cram school class?" Taito asked as he led me down the hallway to my new dorm.

"...fine..." I answered.

"So, did you make any friends?" the word of friends made me flinch. Back when I was very young I had friends, I begged my mother and father to let me go to kindergarten, they refused at first but eventually let me go. I was so happy, I had friends and everything, the problem was that I was a demon, and I had to hide my true look from them. Then one day I asked them if we where friends no matter what happened. They where confused, but answered yes, and for once I felt happy. But it didn't last long, I showed them all my ears and tail and they called me a freak, an evil demon, a monster, then they ran. I was then taken out of school with the fear of forever being alone. It might not sound that bad, but it was horrible.

"Lady Amaye?" Taito asked, giving me a worried look.

"It's nothing." I simply said, and when he stopped I kept walking.

"You never answered my question." I stopped and turned to him.

"Do you really think I could have friends!?" I yelled angrily. I could feel tears rolling down my face, the loneliness really was getting to me.

"Come Lady Amaye, your dorm building is over this way." Taito said, clearly trying to make me calm. He was afraid of me too.

(To The Dorms!)

We walked up to the front of the large building, and the first thing I realized was that it was a boy's dorm.

"Isn't this a boy's dorm?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, but this is the only dorm that is close to empty." he answered.

"Close?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, there are two boys staying in this dorm for some odd reason, but don't worry your room is on the other side of the building." Taito said pointing to the left side of the building. Before I could ask anymore, I heard someone yelling, and my worst nightmare ran out of the building.

"I don't want to Yukio!" Rin yelled running towards me, before I could do anything he crashed into me...again.

Yukio's POV:

"Rin! You have to-" before I could finish my sentence I noticed Rin on top of the new student, Amaye. (Yep...he didn't notice she was a demon yet. I'm planning on Rin only knowing her secret.)

Amaye's POV:

Great, now my ears are showing again, and right in front of this moron!

"Get off of me!" I yelled pushing Rin off of me and into Yukio. I quickly covered my ears and ran the other way, not looking back.

Rin's POV:

So I was right, she is a demon. I got up and looked at Yukio, did he know too?

"What was up with her?" he asked confused. I will take that as a no.

"I am very sorry." a voice said behind us, I turned around to come face to face with the guy that follows amaye around.

"Umm..." I started, but was cut off by him pulling my away from Yukio's line of hearing.

"You do know Lady amaye's secret correct?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah..." I answered.

"Well, you have to promise not to tell anyone about it." great not only do I have to keep my own secret, but I have to keep hers too?

"Why? It's not like she is wanted or something." I said cockily.

"Fine. It is your choice if you want to tell someone, but let's just say that Amaye isn't exactly welcomed everywhere she goes." he said simply, before heading the direction Amaye had been headed to minutes ago. I turned around and immediately slammed Yukio with questions.

"Why was she here?" I asked, not really angry, more like annoyed that he wouldn't tell me.

"She is going to be living on the other side of our dorm." he said, pushing his glasses up.

"Do you know why that is?" I asked.

"No, I don't question the directions of the headmaster himself." he answered and started to walk inside, before saying something to me, "Don't you think you should go after Amaye, I mean you are the one who made her angry it seems like."

I smiled quickly and answered, "Yeah, sure whatever." then I ran in the direction that Amaye and her companion headed in.

**Yay! Now I can go play Minecraft in peace! Anyway, Miya is coming up in the next chapter, so look forward to it! Please favorite and review, it really helps!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: A True Smile

**I'm going to try my best to make this longer...kinda. ^.^' **

**Also, I am so sorry that this came up really late, I wasn't able to upload because of internet problems, so to make it up to you I am going to upload my new story after I finish uploading this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or any of it's character, I do on the other hand own Amaye, Taito, ect. (Once again, I can't really count Miyu)**

Amaye's POV:

I couldn't help but cry, being alone wasn't the easiest thing. I sat curled up in a ball in a dark alleyway. My robe had fallen off while I was running, so all my wolf characteristics where showing. Luckily it was dark, so even if someone did come down this alley the only thing they would see would be my glowing red eyes. It might sound weird but, my eyes change color, when upset or angry they are red, and when I'm calm or happy they turn blue, but that happens rarely.

"Lady Amaye!" Taito's voice yelled, echoing throughout the city. People probably thought he was crazy...

"Amaye!" a voice called, not as loud as Taito's voice but very close. I knew who it was right away, so I began to curl up into a tighter ball, and I closed my eyes hoping he wouldn't look back here. The footsteps began to get closer, and it wasn't before long that Rin ended up in front of me. "Amaye?" he whispered. I slowly opened my eyes to meet Rin's sad face looking at me.

"..." I didn't reply, afraid of what he would say. Not once in my entire life has anyone accepted my true self, well except my mother. Not even my father truly accepted me.

"Come on." I was surprised, he simply smiled and held out his hand. I wanted to take it, but..."What are you waiting for?" Rin questioned, interrupting my train of thoughts. I didn't know what to think, for once somebody besides my mother had truly accepted me, he didn't run, he didn't call me a freak or a monster...no, he simply called me Amaye. So, at that moment I smiled, and took his hand.

**(Okay, I can't help it, they are so KAWAII! Phew...now that that is out of my system, let's continue the story.)**

Rin's POV:

That was the first time she smiled like that, I helped her up and we walked to the dorms together. We found her companion sitting on the steps of the dorms.

"Lady Amaye! I'm so glad you are safe!" he yelled and he was about to hug amaye, but he stopped when he saw us holding hands, then he simply smiled. I could feel my face start to get hot so I made up an excuse to get back to my room with Yukio.

"I...ummm...I have to head back to my room, I bet Yukio is waiting." I said quickly, then I started to walk into the building. Also, this might sound crazy, but when I let go of Amaye's hand she looked upset.

(Time Skip, to where Amaye is checking out her dorm room.)

Amaye's POV:

I opened the door to my new room, and I was surprised. It was a lot nicer than I would have thought. It was small, but clean. There was a small bed neatly made with light purple sheets and a simple purple pillow. There was also a desk with a computer, and sheets of paper for writing. Not only that but I had my own personal liabry, along with a TV and video console. What surprised me the most was that there where two pictures above my bed, one was a picture of me, my mom, and my father. The other was a picture of my mom in the hospital with me in her hands, my ears peeking out of my little head. You could also see my dad in a chair, asleep in the backround.

"How did you get the pictures, I thought they were burned in the fire." I whispered, loud enough for Taito to hear.

"Well...when people where searching for anything left of the house, they found those two pictures." He said, but then continued, "That's not all they found, look under the bed." I did as I was told, and bent down, to see something under the bed. It was my old guitar! It was a little burnt but, it was all together. It was black, with a white wolf painted onto the side. Without saying anything else I grabbed it and sat on my bed, ready to play a song.

I started out slow, getting used to how I haven't played in a long time. The music was beautiful, and when i looked up at Taito he was giving me the sign to sing. I was about to, but then i remembered how my mom used to sing to me to get me to bed. I sadly smiled to Taito, and put the guitar back under the bed. I didn't want to bring back memories that would make me cry.

"I need to head to talk to the headmaster, will you be okay by yourself?" Taito asked, worry written on his face.

"I'll be fine." I said, and gave him a fake smile. After he left I changed into my nightgown, that was under my bed, and curled up into the soft covers. I then flicked off the light, got under the covers, and fell into a deep sleep.

**(I hope you all know, that later in the story Amaye will get over her memories and sing.)**

(Time Skip to walking to class)

Like normal, I had my ears and tail covered up by my robe. Though Rin didn't mind me being a demon, that didn't mean everyone else would think the same. I walked down the long, and empty hall until I reached the door I was looking for. Taito had a meeting to attend to so I was alone for the whole day. As I opened the door everyone stopped and looked at me. when I sat down, Rin turned around and began talking to me, which must have been a shock to everyone else.

"Hey." he said simply.

"Hi..." I answered.

"I could hear you playing the guitar from my room." he said smiling.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked, quite curiously.

"Well, neither me or Yukio own a guitar, and there isn't anyone in the building besides us three." he said, smiling even more. Before I could answer, I heard the door open, and in walked Yukio, along with a girl.

"Good morning everyone. I would like you to meet Miyu, she will be joining us." Yukio said.

"Hello! I'm Miyu!" she cheered. Yukio then pointed to the seat behind me, and told her to sit there. As Miyu walked passed me a scent hit my nose. it was the scent of blood, demon blood.

**Introducing Miyu! Okay, now that that is finished, time to upload our new story! Please review, and tell me if I should continue and stuff like that!**


	5. It might be awhile

I'm so sorry that I'm not updating Hidden In Fear! I have so much school, and I'm kinda having a writer's block with that story...but to make it up to you I have two other stories that are updating almost everyday! The link to the two will be on my profile, and no they are not on this website , but a website called !


	6. Stupid Quotev!

Everyone cheer! My writers block is gone, but there are a couple little problems going on. First off...I kind of made Quotev mad, and it had to be a b**** and delete my account. Luckily I have another account with my best friend Kaleigh, also known as Frost, so yeah. Second, my school work is like...HUGE. I'm so stressed with it, but hopefully by next weekend the next chapter should be out. Last, I'm sorry! I have so many author notes, and it's really annoying if you ask me! Wait, one more thing, my writing, spelling, etc has upgraded a bit! Though, I'll be mostly using my iPad to type, so most of the spelling will be fixed by auto correct. Anyway, that's all for now, Wolf is out!

-Wolf (And Frost)


End file.
